Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy Misbehave on the way to Return of the Jedi (1983) and Get Sent to Principal Prickly's office
''Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy Misbehave on the way to Return of the Jedi and gets Sent to Principal Prickly's office ''is Sarah West's misbehave on the way video. Plot Sally Acorn tells Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy that they're going to see Return of the Jedi, because Antoine wants to see that movie. But Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy rather watch TV. But Sally told them they're going to the film, on the way. Gelman stops them at Burger King. and Lawson stops them at Walmart to buy Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas on The PS2, and when they arrived at the movies, they're too late. Antoine begins to cry while Sally deals with the bullies. When they got back to school, Randall tells Miss Finster about what happened on the way to Return of the Jedi. Miss Finster sends the 3 boys to Principal Prickly's Office for a level 13 detention. Transcript Sally: Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy, we're going to see Return of the Jedi, not only because the film's turning 36 this year in May. Antoine wants to see it because he never saw that movie in his life. Antoine: I really love to see that movie because I love Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker in that movie. I think it's a great movie to watch. Gelman: No. We hate Star Wars, and besides, that movie got screwed up by Lucasfilm's people that year. We don't want to go see that 36 year old movie. Lawson: Me too, and that movie is for younger kids. And bullies don't understand Judy Garland that well! Mundy: Yeah, and We want to stay at 3rd Street School and watch TV. Sally: Boys, we're going to see Return of the Jedi whether you like it or not. Now let's get in the car. (Sally's car drives off of 3rd Street School) Lawson: But Sally and Antoine, we don't want to go. Sally: Lawson, we're going to see Return of the Jedi and that's final. Gelman: Can we please go to Burger King? Sally: No, we're not going to Burger King. You can have something to eat when we get to the movie theaters. Mundy: But we're so so so so so so so so so hungry. Sally: OK, fine. But hurry up! We don't want to miss the movie. (At Burger King) Sally: Hurry up! (10 times) Lawson: Sally Acorn, just let us get the food. (30 minutes later) Sally: Let's get going! (The car drives out of Burger King) Mundy: Hey Sally Acorn, can we stop at Walmart to get Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for the PS2? Sally: Fine, this is the last stop and we're going straight to the movie theaters. (45 minutes later) Sally: Let's go! (The car drives out of Walmart) (About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the movies) Sally: Oh great, we're late to see that film. All we wanted to do is to see The Wizard of Oz (1939) because Antoine wanted to see it. But no, you boys have stalled us. The movie's almost over! (Sally hears a loud clapping and cheering sound) Sally (Shouty Guy's voice): What? The movie just ended? Oh (20 times)! Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy! How dare you make us miss Return of the Jedi, now you've just made Antoine cry in tears because of this. That's it, we're going back to school. And Randall will tell Miss Finster on you. And you 3 will be sent to Principal Prickly's office. Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sally: Stop crying boys, this is really your fault! Gelman: But Sally Acorn. All we want to do is to stay at school to watch TV. But we didn't get a chance to do so. That's why we made you late. Sally: No, the reason why you 3 had to come with us was because Antoine wanted to see Return of the Jedi, and now you've made him cry because of this. Lawson: Ok Sally, we get it now. And we're sorry. Sally: Your apologies and forgivenesses will not be accepted. When we arrived at the movies, there was an applause going on when the movie ended. People were also leaving the movie theaters too. If you 3 didn't made us late to see Return of the Jedi? None of this would've happened. Mundy: OK Sally, we get it this time. And we're really sorry. Are we still be able to go see The Avengers: Endgame (2019) when it comes out in April? Sally: No! You 3 have ruined a special day for Antoine. And by the way, we're at 3rd Street School. You just wait until Randall tells Miss Finster about this. (When they got to school) Antoine (Weeping): Sally, i really missed my chance on seeing Return of the Jedi. Now i'll never be able to see that Lucasfilm movie again. Sally: I know what you're feeling Antoine. How about me and Randall will tell Miss Finster on the bullies? (Sally and Randall run to tell Miss Finster) Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster, We have a big problem. Miss Finster: What is it this time Randall and Sally Acorn? Sally: Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy made Antoine late to see Return of the Jedi, a movie that came out in 1983. Miss Finster: Good girl Sally and good boy Randall, I'll deal with the boys right now. Lawson: Oh no, it's Miss Finster! Miss Finster: Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy, how dare you make Antoine late to see Return of the Jedi, a movie that came out back in 1983? You know that Antoine really wants to see that movie and you've ruined his special day. That's it, I have no choice, but, taking you 3 straight to Principal Prickly's Office! Go to Principal Prickly's office, MARCH! (Miss Finster sends the boys to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever make someone late to see a movie. You see making Antoine cry by making him miss Return of the Jedi undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids making excuses to Antoine and Sally Acorn. But Miss Finster assures me that's not acceptable. I have no choice but to give you detention level 13. Mundy: Level 13, I wish you were blown away by a cyclone. Principal Prickly: Make that level 14, are you 3 ready to push me any further? Voices Amy as Sally Acorn Paul as Antoine D Coolette Joey as Gelman Eric as Lawson, Mundy and Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Shouty as Sally's angry voice Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff